Crazy Chaos
by Kat Kannon
Summary: What will I do in the ranma world with only my clothes and an uzi? I dont even now Japanese!
1. Crazy beginnings

Disclamer. I do not own ranma so shut up.

Crazy Chaos.

A/N Hello and welcom to my story. This story is about me going to the ranma world. Now do not worry this will be diffrent I promise. You will see.

The story begins at about 5:30 in the morning. I'm up on the internet reading ranma fanfiction. As i'm reading somthing was happining unaware by me. It was in the form af a black spinning vortex. Now this vortex isn't like any other vortex. It was alive. It was currently looking for somone to send on a random trip.

As it was floting it suddenly saw me. Me unaware kept reading. AS it crept up on me I got the sudden urge to turn around. All I saw was black then I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a place I never seen before. From what I saw I was in Japan. How I got there I didn't know.

As I stood up I saw somehing beside me. When I saw what it was I was puzzeld. I said "What the hell is a uzi doing beside me? And when did I get a gun?" "Oh well I guess I will take it with me." and I picked it up and hid it in my coat which I dont rember owning and I walked off. I'm lost in Japan and I don't even know the language all i got is my clothes and the gun I found what will I do?

A/N The end for now please review It would help me greatly thank you. 


	2. Crazy Chances

Crazy Chaos Ch 2 Crazy Chances.

Disclamer. I still don't own ranma.

I am now walking down the street. It seems to be midnight because it is dark out and no one is around. While walking I hear something and I go to look around. When I find wha did it I am in shock. It looks to be a person was ripped apart.

And just at that time a police officer came and saw the corpse. He then started yelling at me but I can not understand him. He then startes to attack me thinking I was the one who did this crime.

When he attackes me I Panic and try to fight back. But me with no fighting experince almost lost but then I remberd the gun. So I pull it out but in doing so I accidentaly pres the trigger. So the cop died by five bullet wounds, one to the heart, one to the head, and three to the chest.

He never stood a chance. After I see what I have done I think to run but i was too late. Another officer came rushing to the site. when he saw the officer dead and me holding the gun he paniced and ran. After that I ran not knowing where I am to go.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Crazy Finds

Crazy Chaos Ch 3 Crazy Persuit.

Disclamer. I still don't own ranma ok.

I am currently running from some armed cops. As I look back A bullet flies by my face. Lucky I thought. So I fire at them and 2 go down. But there are still 3 more. I quickly turn into an allyway they are still following me. So I fire once more and hit them all.

After finaly managing to hide from the police patroles I wait for the cover of night to get something to eat. I say "jeeze just shoot one and an army comes after you".

So when night comes I sneek around and got some food. As I was walking I found something I did not want to find. Another corpse. "Oh great now a cop will come out of nowere right now" just the a cop appered. He tried to bring his gun up but i was faster. He was lost as soon as he came.

I then marvle at the fact that this happend again. "So this makes what 5 times now this happend. Damn". As I calmly leave the area I then go back to my hideout in this place. But as I got back I saw something frightining. It looked like a monster like a dog with black skin and red eyes and is as big as a truck. I said "Damn"

I then bring up my gun and shoot at it. but it evades and tries to bite me. but I evade that then shoot it in the head while it was in the ground. It then stopped dead. I then deside to leave very quick and I ran out of there. 


	4. Crazy Coincidences

Crazy Chaos Ch4 Crazy coincidents.

Disclamer. I really dont own ranma.

As I am walking the streets at night. I have killed a total of three demon dogs. There the big black dogs the size of a truck. As I am walking I see another demon dog looking like it is about to attack a red haired girl with a pigtail. So I run to try and help her.

As i reach the demon dog I see It about to attack her but I stopped it. I jumped in front of it and hit it on the hed with my gun.  
I then shoot at it startling the girl. I hit it but it's still alive. so I then start to aim at it again but it attacked me first but I shot it as soon as it moved. It was now dead and I was running as far away as I could.

Back at the hideout I started to go asleep because it was now daytime. "I hope the strange girl is ok". Then I went to sleep. 


End file.
